You Get Me High
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Kid Danger." / or who knew that Piper Hart was a matchmaker?


**I'm back (after almost two months, shocker) with another thing that I wrote** **from boredom and overthinking Chenry!**

 **I'm gonna go ahead and put this out there: This idea came to me shortly after I started watching Henry Danger back when season 1 was airing. I never did anything with it, just tossed it around in my head, and during that time, I ended up finding xXEmpathyControlXx 's story called Bucket of Harts on Wattpad. Her story had the same basic concept of Charlotte being dared to kiss Kid Danger, and when I saw that, I decided not to go ahead with this concept myself. I didn't want to cause any problems, so I simply pushed the idea away and focused on others. But, of course, it kept coming back so a few days ago, I started just writing it down to get it out of my head. I decided, finally, to post it with this note. There may be no problems whatsoever, and I may just be overreacting, but I do want to say this: Obviously in every fandom in general, people will think of similar ideas/concepts, and I absolutely love what xXEmpathyControlXx did with it and I hope you guys will go read it, you'll love it. I also hope that no one gets upset that I did my take on this concept, but if so, just let me know please.**

 **With that out of the way, I have one more little note: This isn't a M rated fic, but it's definitely a high T, I think. Nothing too extreme (in my opinion at least) but they are 18 in this one shot. (Not trying to imply anything, just putting that out there!) So, if you get super blushy or don't like anything more than regular kissing, just be warned.**

 **P.S. I have to dedicate this to Lizlen for staying up until like 2am for me to email scenes of this so she can give me feedback, you're the best!**

 **I'll shut up now, here's the song list, and I hope you guys like it!**

 **High by Sivik (Title and lyrics)**

 **Ain't My Fault (R3hab remix) by Zara Larsson**

 **Take Me Home (acoustic) by Cash Cash ft. Bebe Rexha**

 **Cry Baby by The Neighborhood**

 **Say It (Illenium remix) by Flume ft. Tove Lo**

* * *

 _"Whisper, say my name,_  
 _The lights are gettin' lower,_  
 _Trouble, from your lips,_  
 _One taste, I'm goin' over_."

Charlotte had been in a lot of awkward situations.

Like when she had to stall while the guys readied themselves to destroy Schwoz's transportation machine, surrounded by reporters, senators, and soon-to-be government officials.

And of course, the numerous occasions where she avoided talking about Jasper's bucket obsession, anything Kid Danger and Captain Man related, and the numerous horrific sights involving her Uncle Rosco.

(She still can't get the image of her and her cousin accidently walking in on him naked back when they were eight. (They _both_ still have nightmares about it.)

Then, there had been that time where her and Henry had to pretend to be, ya know, a _thing_ to prove Jasper's ability (or, should she say, _inability)_ to keep a secret.

But she would _gladly_ take even _that_ situation over her current one.

"….You want me to _what?_ "

Fourteen year old Piper Hart is smirking back at her like the dang Cheshire Cat and Charlotte is desperately trying to comprehend what she just said.

"I dare you to kiss Kid Danger."

Charlotte tries to think of any possible way to get out of this, but she doesn't have much in her arsenal of excuses.

"Umm, but I'm sure that he and Captain Man are _super_ busy and I hate to waste their time for a dare-"

"Three minutes ago, Captain Man posted this," Piper shoved her phone in Charlotte's face, causing the older girl to lean back for a moment to look at the screen. Ray and Henry- excuse her, _Captain Man and Kid Danger_ \- were holding ice cream cones, and Charlotte looked below the picture to see ' _Slow night for crime = Perfect night for ice creams'._

(Remind her to kill Ray later.)

"Okay, but I'm sure they'll get a call soo-" Charlotte tried to reason, causing the younger Hart to raise a brow, tapping away on her phone.

"You dared me to sing Jasper a love song."

"Well, yeah, but Jasper was already here-"

"Captain Man and Kid Danger? Help! My friend is stuck on the roof and she is about to fall!"

Charlotte glares at the blonde, who simply grins at her as she rattles off the Hart's address.

(Charlotte feels guilty at the confusion and worry that Henry must be feeling right now. But, then again, _Henry_ was the one who asked if she could hang out with Piper tonight after the younger girl had been through a rough time with some of the not-so-friendly girls at school. So _technically_ , she's not at fault for anything that happens tonight.)

"Alright, go." Piper's voice interrupts her train of thought.

"What?"

"You gotta get on the roof." Piper explains as if it should be obvious. Charlotte lets out a groan, walking over to the window in Piper's room and opening it. Piper's window is a little farther from the roof than Henry's, but she's done this plenty of times.

It takes her a moment to grab onto the ledge enough for her to pull herself up, but she manages in the end. She slides up about five feet from the ledge, then sits and waits nervously for any sign of Henry and Ray.

"Are you up there?" She hears Piper call from below, looking down to see the girl on the front lawn.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlotte rolls her eyes and huffs. She can't believe she's _actually_ doing this.

"They should be here any minute!"

Just as Piper finishes her sentence, Charlotte looks up to see the Man-Van making its way to the Hart's house. She feels her chest tighten and her stomach twist into a knot as she braces herself for the situation she is about to put herself in.

"Here they come!" Piper calls up to her, clapping her hands in excitement as Charlotte gives her a weak thumbs up.

"Slide down to the edge and pretend you're stuck!" Piper instructs as the blue and red van pulls up to the curb.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"But I don't-"

"I had to sing Jasper a _love song_!"

"Fine!"

Charlotte quickly slides down to the edge of the roof, shaking her head and muttering under her breath to herself.

" _I swear when we get done with this, she is so getting a worse dare than this-"_

"What seems to be the problem…ma'am?"

Charlotte looks down to see Ra- _Captain Man_ looking up at her in surprise, while Hen- _Kid Danger_ is stuck between being amused and confused.

Charlotte opens her mouth to answer, but suddenly, she can't find her voice.

 _She has to kiss Henry._

"My friend," Piper speaks up thankfully, "is stuck on the roof, and she can't get down!"

"We get up-" Kid Danger starts to ask, then corrects himself, "-I mean, why is she up there?"

"My cat got stuck up there and she went to rescue him." Piper explains innocently.

"You don't have a-" Kid Danger starts to reply, stopping himself _again_ with a weak smile, "-nything to worry about, we'll help your friend down."

"Thank you!" Piper gushes with a grin, causing Charlotte to roll her eyes at the overkill.

The tall blonde walks until he is under the part of the ledge where Charlotte is waiting. His chestnut brown eyes are lit up with amusement, and she half expects him to break character for a moment.

"You need some help getting down, Miss…?" He trails off with a smirk, and she had to hold back another eye roll.

"Charlotte."

"I know a girl named Charlotte." He replies, and she shoots him a warning look that goes ignored.

"Charlotte is a pretty common name."

"Yeah, I guess." He agrees as she slowly slides down until she is at the end of the shingles, "The Charlotte that I know is actually known for climbing onto roofs."

"Oh, really?" Charlotte plays along carefully, scooting down further until her legs are hanging off of the edge of the roof.

"Yeah, she would definitely be capable of getting down without anyone's help."

"Well, I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't plan on herself needing help unless _someone else_ had a say in it."

"Oh, I see what you're saying." He nods, giving her an understanding look, "Why do you think this _someone else_ would influence the situation?"

The reminder of the dare causes her cheeks to heat up as she avoids his gaze for a moment. She shrugs nonchalantly, easing herself off of the edge of the roof as he waits, arms ready to catch her.

"I don't know."

"Once you get your torso free, just let go." He instructs, and she shoots him a hesitant look.

"I'll catch you."

She glances past him, to Piper to see the younger girl shooting her a smirk that makes her entire face feel like a furnace.

 _Well, might as well get it over with._

She turns herself around to face him, inching down until she's holding herself up by her elbows. She looks down at him, only to find him already watching her.

"I'll catch you." He repeats softer, and she gathers all her nerve and dignity (yeah, right) before letting herself fall.

He cradles her to his chest as she lands in his arms, one arm hooked under her knees and the other behind her back. She opens her eyes, her breath hitching at the close proximity. His eyes are still lit up and his lips are turned up at the corners the slightest bit. She gets a sudden burst of courage as she leaned closer to him, closing the few inches of space, and pressed her lips to his.

She feels his entire body freeze as he lets out the smallest gasp of surprise against her lips, and she forgets for a moment about the dare.

And just as soon as she forgets, it comes back.

She pulls away quickly, eyes wide to see that his are the same. His mouth is still parted in shock as he stares down at her, speechless. She takes advantage of his stupor and practically springs out of his hold.

"T-thanks, bye!" She chokes out, turning around and darting inside the Hart's house before anyone can speak.

She doesn't stop running until she gets to Piper's room, shuts the door, and slides down until she is sitting on the floor.

She doesn't know how long she's had her head in her hands, back against the door, when the youngest Hart is suddenly on the other side of the door.

"Piper?"

"Yeah, who else?" The sassy voice retorts through the wood.

Charlotte gets up, opening the door and letting Piper into the room before shutting it behind her. She doesn't have to wait long for a conversation to begin.

"You just kissed _Kid Danger._ "

* * *

It's three hours later, at 9:13 pm, when Charlotte's down in the kitchen popping the third bag of popcorn in the last hour.

(Somehow, Piper talked her into taking turns getting up to go get another bag, and of course, it's _her_ turn.)

There's thirty-three seconds left on the timer when Charlotte hears the sound of the front door opening.

 _Oh, please no…_

"Hey, I'm hom-"

She turns reluctantly to see Henry frozen in his tracks, door still open behind him, staring at her. She feels her entire body heat up, and she hopes the blush she feels on her cheeks isn't visible.

No words are being spoken, but the air is thick with tension as she struggles to focus on the microwave instead of her best friend who she kissed three hours ago.

"Don't forget the extra butter!"

Piper's voice breaks the silence and Charlotte quickly turns back in time for the microwave to begin beeping. She yanks open the door, grabbing the ( _very hot)_ popcorn bag and moving over to the fridge to grab the can of sprayable butter, shutting the door and turning to see Henry walking into the kitchen.

She forces herself to act casual as she moves to pass him, only for him to step in her path. She kept her eyes level with his chest, her mocha colored eyes staring at the blue and green plaid covering his chest.

"Charlotte."

His voice is low, barely a murmur but it's all she can hear. Just as she forces herself to meet his gaze, so intense that her mind goes completely blank, the moment is shattered.

"Charlotte, hurry up or I'm starting the next episode without you!"

The dark haired girl breaks eyes contact just as quickly as she met it, clearing her throat awkwardly before darting through the small space Henry creates by stepping aside.

She hurries up the stairs, not looking back even when she feels his eyes burning into her back.

* * *

It's five hours later, at 2:13 am when Charlotte quietly opens Piper's window and slips through, grabbing onto the ledge of the roof to pull herself up.

She scoots across the rough surface as carefully as she can, hoping she isn't making any noise to any of the Harts.

 _(Especially one Hart in particular.)_

She sits down, stretching her legs out and leaning back against her hands that are braced behind her, and looks up at the many twinkling lights above her. She thinks back to three years ago when Ray and Henry were up there, and she sometimes wonders if maybe one day she can go too. Not on a mission, of course, but just to see how beautiful it is without all the human made objects on Earth.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a figure pulling himself onto the roof, and she feels her pulse skip a beat before racing away. She just watches as he makes his way to where she is sitting, leaving a foot of space between them as he sits down beside her, resting his arms on his bent knees.

"I figured you'd be up here." He breaks the silence after several seconds. She weighs her options before finally settling on a reply.

"Figured I could use some fresh air."

He nods slowly, his own internal debate of what to say clear on his features as she takes in his worn gray t-shirt and blue boxers. She feels a moment of self-consciousness in her maroon tank top and black shorts, but she shoves it back.

"Charlotte, I-"

"Henry, I-"

They both stop themselves, staring at each other for a moment before he lets out a chuckle and she joins in.

"You go first." He waves his hand with the words, and she nods for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Earlier…" She trails off nervously before blurting it out, "Piper dared me to kiss you."

"I figured she had _something_ to do with it."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte apologizes after a beat, giving him a half smile.

"Sorry that you kissed me?"

She feels her face go red as he waits for an answer.

"Sorry for bothering you and Ray for some silly dare." She corrects, avoiding eye contact for a moment.

"We were bored anyway." He admits, then nudges her gently, "I was just worried something was really wrong."

"I know, I should've texted you or something but she shoved me onto the roof before she even got off the phone."

"It's fine." The blonde reassures her with a grin, "My sister can be scarier than _any_ villain in a hundred mile radius."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two sit in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes until Charlotte's eyes start to droop slightly.

"We better get back inside before you fall asleep on me again." Henry teases, earning an eye roll in return.

"That was _one_ time."

"Yeah, one time that _I_ had to carry you back inside through the window." He retorts, his grin showing as they inch down to the edge of the roof above Henry's window.

"You're a superhero, I thought you were supposed to be _strong."_ Charlotte throws back playfully in the middle of Henry sliding through his window.

He pops his head back up onto the roof with a glare softened by the hint of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"I _am_ strong, thank you very much."

"Yeah, _suuuure_."

She can feel him rolling his eyes as he reaches his room while she waits on the edge of the roof.

"Keep it up, and I just might leave you on the roof."

She can't help but snicker as she swings her legs over the edge and starts to swing her body towards Henry's window.

" _Kid Danger_ wouldn't leave me on the roof."

"Depends, is _Kid Danger_ going to get a kiss in return?"

She nearly lets go of her grip on the roof in shock, but manages to hold on as she plants her feet against the bottom of his window. She suddenly finds a moment of courage (and _slight_ flirtation, maybe?) and a smirk pulls at the corner of her lips.

"That depends, does _Kid Danger_ want a kiss?"

Henry had just gotten a grip on her calves when his eyes shoot up to meet her, the brown irises wide in surprise as his cheeks suddenly seem darker in the moonlight coming through the window.

She starts to regret her choice of words when he doesn't reply, instead reaching out the window to help her inside. She lets him grab ahold of her waist, releasing her grip on the edge of the roof and quickly clutching onto his ( _very thin_ ) t-shirt as he pulls her through the window.

She takes note of the familiar position as he steps back from the window, not setting her down immediately as she expected. She meets his gaze to see him staring back down at her, his brown eyes seeming darker than before.

"So I guess we're gonna keep ending up in this position?" She tries to joke, waiting for him to put her down any second now. She tries not to think of his arm cradling her bare legs, or how that thumb has started lightly drawing circles against her skin.

"Can I kiss you, Char?"

His voice is so low, so quiet, yet it's the only thing she can focus on as she feels her throat go dry.

She can't seem to find elaborate words, can't seem to do anything except nod.

She admits that she had imagined kissing Henry a _few_ times before. She had seen _enough_ of Henry's past relationships to know that usually, he ( _and whatever girl he currently had eyes for_ ) usually stuck with the usual short kisses or ( _unfortunately for her to witness_ ) your average teenage make-out.

This was different.

The kiss started out slow, as if Henry thought she ( _or maybe this moment_ ) was fragile. She found herself tightening her grip on his shirt as she tried to pull him closer to her, if possible. He was still holding her, pulling her into his chest firmly as he gently nipped at her bottom lip. She let out a breathy gasp into his mouth, and he pulled back slowly until they were barely inches apart.

"Char-"

She knew was he was going to say before he even opened his mouth, and cut him off with her own, returning his earlier move by nipping at hisbottom lip before pulling back enough to speak.

"Yes."

She didn't know who kissed who first this time, and she didn't really care as she slid her arms around his neck. Her small, slim fingers found their way into his hair as he somehow maneuvered the stairs in his room without both of them falling onto the floor.

She felt him gently ease her down onto his bed, holding himself over her by his forearms without breaking the kiss. He gave her one last heated kiss before pulling away, his lips moving over to her cheek. She stared to protest, her words cut off before they could even form as he trailed kisses over to her ear, then dropped down to her neck. She figured she should be embarrassed of the noises leaving her mouth, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care at the moment as the sharp edge of his teeth pressed against her skin.

She wants to reciprocate his actions, wants to kiss him again and regain some of the control, but she can't seem to actually force herself to _move_ as he lightly bites down on the junction between her shoulder and collarbone. She doesn't even notice her body's response until he groans and she realizes that her back is arched, pressing her torso and hips against his. He keeps his face buried in her neck, his breath coming in heated pants.

"Char, are you sure?" He finally lifts his head to make eye contact as she lays there, her own breath uneven.

"Yes." She repeats softly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, an action that doesn't go unnoticed.

He nods to himself, and she smiles before pushing herself up until she can kiss him again, slowly and lovingly.

She reaches down until she feels the bottom of his t-shirt, hesitantly grasping it and tugging upwards, hoping he would get the hint. He must have, as he breaks the kiss to help her pull it off before tossing it aside and resuming the kiss.

She doesn't realize that her tank top has ridden up until his hand brushes the bare skin of her stomach and her breath hitches. He watches her reaction as his thumb rubs circles into the skin right under her ribcage, chestnut irises now a deep chocolate brown and the corner of his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

It's through the haze in her mind that she suddenly realizes something she hadn't before, and before she knows it, her mouth is blurting it out.

"Oh God, Ray saw me kiss you earlier."

His thumb stops for a moment as his eyebrows furrow.

"What?"

She closes her eyes in embarrassment.

"Earlier, when I kissed you for the dare, Ray saw it, didn't he?"

"Uhh….yeah?"

She groans, this time not from anything that Henry's doing, but from her own actions from earlier that day.

"He's going to tease me about it for the rest of the _year_."

Henry rolled his eyes at her embarrassment, finding it slightly humorous at the same time.

"You really want to think about that now?" He half teases, leaning down until their mouths are only an inch apart.

Her pout remains, but she shrugs after a moment, "I guess not."

He can't help but kiss her, with her frown and furrowed brows, before repeating his earlier ministrations on her jaw and neck.

"Wait."

Henry pauses immediately, looking up at her for any sign of hesitation.

"What's wron-"

"You didn't tell Jasper did you?"

The blonde mirrors her groan from earlier, his a little more frustrated than embarrassed.

"Char-"

"Did you?"

"No!" He replies, quickly ducking back down to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Henry Hart, I _swear-_ "

"I didn't!" He repeats, ducking down further until he is hovering over her stomach where her stomach is exposed.

"Hen-"

Her warning tone is cut off by a moan as the blonde's mouth trails across her stomach, kisses scattered across her skin like rain. She loses her train of thought for several seconds before she remembers why she was scolding him.

"D-Don't try to distract me." She tries to sound intimidating, but he's slowly easing her shirt farther up as his mouth follows and _it feels so much better than she would've thought._

"Is it working?" He smirks against her, and she has to force herself not to just melt underneath him.

"Did…" She pauses, regaining her breath so she doesn't sound as affected by him as she really is, "Did you tell, uh…"

"Hmmm?"

Her eyes have fluttered shut, but she can _feel_ his smug expression as she remembers what she was saying.

"Jasper! Did you tell Jasper?"

"Tell Jasper what?" He questions innocently, stopping when he reaches the top of her ribs, where her black sports bra ends. She is in the middle of thinking of what she was trying to say in the first place when she looks down to see him looking at her for permission. She nods, biting her lip nervously as she raises her arms, letting him slip off her tank top before she suddenly remembers, _yet again_ , what she is saying.

"Wait, no-" She shakes her head, "I'm mad at you!"

"What'd I do?" His expression would seem innocent to anyone _other_ than Charlotte.

"You told Jasper that I kissed you earlier!" She accuses, glaring at him as he raises a brow, keeping his innocent façade in place.

"Actually, I didn't." He says as his thumbs creates circles closer and closer to the edge of her bra, causing her brain to go blank for a few moments again.

"Henry-"

He moves up to cut off her lecture with a kiss before pulling back to see her face fully.

"Char, I really didn't tell Jasper that you kissed me earlier." He says it with such sincerity that Charlotte knows he's telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." She accepts, allowing him to kiss her once more before he resumes his pathway down.

"Ray did."

"What?!"

"You know how he is with gossip and as soon as we got back to the Man Cave, he told Jasper and Schwoz all about how you kissed me and you can kill him later for it, but for right now, can you _please_ let me kiss you?"

Charlotte looks down to see him waiting for her to let it go, and she lets out a huff before pulling him up into a kiss.

"Fine, but I get to shoot him with the stun gun later."

Henry can't help but chuckle against her lips, pulling away just enough to speak.

"Deal."

She grins back right before pulling him back down to her-

"It's about time."

Charlotte sits up so quickly that she nearly knocks Henry off of the bed. Her entire face turns _red_ at the sight of Piper Hart leaning against the door casually. Her eyes dart over to see Henry's face just as flushed, his mouth gaping open as he tries to form words.

"This isn't what-"

"We were just-"

"Oh, I _know_ what you were doing," Piper cuts them both off with a smirk, "and I'm waiting for a 'thank you'."

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asks in confusion, looking back at Henry to see him equally curious.

Piper rolls her eyes at their obliviousness, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Why do you think I dared you to kiss _Kid Danger_?"

With a satisfied smirk, she crosses her arms over her chest and waits for the information to sink in.

" _How did you know?!"_ The two blurt out simultaneously, forgetting their earlier embarrassment.

"Oh, please, I'm not an _idiot._ "

With that, she turns and walks through the doorway, heading back down the hall to her room.

The couple stare at her retreating figure for a moment, then at each other.

 _"Your welcome!"_


End file.
